


Hush Little Baby

by Daretodream66



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America Steve Rogers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 07:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daretodream66/pseuds/Daretodream66
Summary: A mission goes weirdly wrong and Steve becomes a baby.  Bucky steps up to take care of him.





	Hush Little Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Today is Bucky's birthday and I tried to write a birthday fic and it went horribly wrong very quickly, so I'm posting this. It's just fluffy stuff with a tinny, tiny bit of angst.

Bucky watched through the observation window as the doctors checked Steve over. He kept twisting and squirming, but the worst was the crying.  Every instinct that Bucky had told him to go in and punch everyone, grab Steve, and run.  But this wasn’t a time for that, he had to restrain himself and let them try to figure out what was going on.  They’d taken blood and hooked up every machine they could.  The first doctor had said they were going to do an MRI, but that didn’t work because Steve wouldn’t stay still for it.  The loud noise of the machine had scared him and he’d nearly made himself sick.  Bucky felt a presence behind him and he froze waiting for Stark to make some wisecrack about all of this, but instead a hand landed on his shoulder and the billionaire stayed quiet for a few minutes.

“He’s going to be okay.” Bucky tensed.  Stark didn’t have it in him to be nice, especially to Bucky.  “He has to be okay.”

Bucky didn’t turn, didn’t react, but inside he was surprised by how sincere and pained Stark sounded. “This is Steve, he will be okay.  Until then, I’ll take care of him just like I used to.”

“You sure you’re up for that?” That’s when Bucky turned.  “I mean…”

Bucky closed his eyes to center himself. He’d been working on not reacting with violent outbursts.  “Yeah, and I’ll do anything to keep him safe.  He needs me and I’m going to be here to do this for him.”  He narrowed his eyes.  “I know you don’t want me here, so I’m going to take him back to his place when they  give me the go ahead.”

Stark fidgeted for a few seconds. Bucky had been standing alone outside the room watching for the last several hours.  It’s not that the rest of the team didn’t care, they just had to go through debrief.  “I can send someone to his place to get stuff for you, if you want to stay here.”  He finally looks Bucky in the eyes.  “No, I don’t like you, with goddamn good reason, but him…”  He indicated Steve.  “Him I’d do just about anything for.  The tower is safer than his place and with him in this condition, you need to be someplace safe.”

Bucky stared off. “I’d be able to keep him safe, if I had to die to do it, but you’re right, the tower is safer.”  He looked back into the room when Steve makes a wailing sound of discomfort.  “Can you get everything I’ll need for him?  And set us up somewhere as far from everyone else as you can?”

Stark nodded. “Done already.”  Bucky raises his eyebrows.  “I was hoping you’d stay here and went ahead and got everything taken care of.”

“Thanks Stark.” He heads to the door.  He’s tired of waiting for them to finish.

“I’m not doing it for you.” Stark looks into the room.  He watches as Bucky goes in and as soon as Steve’s eyes find him, he’s raising his arms making grabby hands. Bucky scoops him up off the table and tells the doctors that they’ve done enough to him and turns to walk out of the room cradling Steve against his chest. 

 

**_That morning –_ **

The battle hadn’t been going well. Bucky stayed his post and took down anyone that got too close to Steve…and the other Avengers, but mostly, just Steve.  They had gone into this not knowing what they were up against, but it seemed that Strange wasn’t the only guy with abilities that weren’t explained by science.  They’d finally managed to corner the guy when Bucky noticed one of the things going after Stark.  He’s taken aim and taken out whatever those things were and Stark had given a “thanks Robocop” through the com. 

When Bucky had turned back to Steve’s position he saw him squaring off with the guy in control of those things. Steve blocked the first several volleys from the guys hands, then twisted to deflect another one and taken a shot right to the stomach.  Bucky screamed and then fired his weapon.  The guy had gone down, but not before Steve was left lying on the ground screaming to high heaven.  When Bucky had finally gotten to the ground Hulk was holding Steve who was babbling furiously at the big green teddy bear.  Hulk was smiling at this tiny human with wispy blond hair and big blue eyes.  Steve had no fear of Hulk in his normal form and showed none in this one either. 

When Bucky had seen what had happened, he’d let slip. “What the fuck?”  Steve had turned his tiny head to see Bucky and immediately reached out.  Bucky had dropped his weapon and stepped over to him.  As tiny as he was, wearing nothing, but a big grin for Bucky, he’s nearly launched himself out of Hulk’s arms and into Bucky’s.  Once where he wanted to be, he snuggled into Bucky’s hold and cooed softly.  “What the hell is going on?”  Hulk kind of shrugged.  Clint and Sam landed near them and looked around.

“Where’s Cap?”

Everyone looked at Bucky, who clutched Steve tightly in his arms. “This is Steve.”  Stark landed nearby and joined the group.

“I think we better get him back to the Tower and maybe into some clothes.” Natalia smirked at Stark’s comment, then turned to Bucky.

“You want me to take him?” She knew the answer before she asked. 

Bucky nuzzled Steve’s head and kissed it lightly causing Stark to do a double take. “No, I have him.”  A black SUV pulled up and Bucky got in the backseat.

**_Present –_ **

Bucky followed Stark into the elevator. “Instead of putting you on the same floor with anyone else, I had the 41st floor done up for you.  It was originally supposed to be Steve’s floor, so it’s already stocked with everything you’ll need, food, clothes for both of you and anything you need, you just have to ask FRIDAY.”  The elevator opened and Bucky stepped out with a sleeping Steve in his arms.

“Thanks.” The elevator closed and Stark was gone.  According to the doctors, Steve seemed to be about 6 months old.  They had put a diaper and footie pajamas on him and Bucky had to admit he was just about the cutest thing he’d ever seen and that included the kitten videos that Clint was obsessed with sending him.  Not that he’d ever admit that to anyone.   The Steve part maybe, but never the kittens.

“Well Stevie, looks like this is home for awhile.” He started opening doors and found a nursery set up.  It was Captain America themed, of course Stark would do that, but in the crib was a Bucky Bear.  Bucky lay Steve down and the little angel didn’t even fuss, just stayed sleeping.  It gave Bucky a chance to investigate the floor.  The kitchen and bathrooms were fully stocked with everything Steve would need.  The master bedroom closet was filled with clothes that were Bucky’s size.  He stripped quickly and showered.  When he got out he dressed in sleeping pants and a tank. 

Going into the kitchen he picked up a can of formula and read the directions. Using the filtered water he started filling bottles.  Opening cabinets he also found cereal for babies and read the directions on the boxed.  He checked the fridge and found apple juice.  He measured out what he would need for later and left it on the counter to come to room temperature. 

In the living room he found a toy chest with soft toys and blankets. He turned on the TV and found a music station that played old 30’s and 40’s music.  He let that play in the background while he checked the shelves for books he could read to Steve.  He found many, but picked up one and turning through the pages, decided that Goodnight Moon looked like something Steve might like. 

Then he sat down on the couch and started to process what had happened. Until now he hadn’t let himself really think about what was going on, but now he needed to.  Steve was a baby.  His best friend of 70+ years was a baby.  The guy he’d been crushing on for 70+ years was a baby.  Okay, so the guy that brought him out of 70 years of brainwashing because of the love Bucky felt for him was now a 6 month old baby.  And now, Bucky was going to have to take care of him until they could find a way to undo this.  Whatever the hell _this_ was. 

God, he was in love with his best friend and if his memories served him accurately, he had been back then too, but had never said anything to Steve. He’d just been the best friend that Steve deserved.  Now, he may never get the chance to tell him, because it would be weird to raise him like a son, then tell him how he’d felt for all those years. 

No, no, no, he wasn’t going to think about that because they would fix this. Bucky may not like Stark very much, but he, Strange and Banner were geniuses and could figure out what to do.  Right now Bucky had to worry about figuring out how diapers work and not over feeding or under feeding Steve.  As if on cue, Steve started crying and Bucky jumped and ran to the nursery.

When he got into the nursery, Steve was sitting up holding the Bucky Bear with his lip poked out and quivering. “Aw Stevie, don’t cry buddy.”  As soon as he saw Bucky, Steve was nothing, but sunshine smiles.  “You are going to be the death of me Steven Grant Rogers.  No one should have the power to melt the heart of an assassin like you can.”  He picked him up and Steve giggled.  “Let’s get you changed and then something to eat.”  Steve grabbed Bucky’s hair and tried to put it in his mouth.  “What are you doing?”  Steve giggled again and if Bucky wasn’t already in love with this tiny bundle of joy and smiles, he’d have fallen right at that moment.  “You are too fucking adorable like this, Stevie.” 

After a few minutes of trial and error, Bucky got the diaper on and since Steve seemed a little warm, he changed him into a onesie that had a Hulk on the front. “There now, little man, let’s get you some food.”  Securing Steve into the high chair was easy, getting the mixture of cereal right was a little bit more challenging.  “What the fuck is wrong with this shit?”  Steve looked at him alarmed because of the raised voice and his lip started trembling again.  “Aw Stevie, don’t cry.  I’m just being an asshole.  Maybe I can’t do this.” 

He was more or less mumbling to himself, but when Steve reached out his arms to Bucky, that was all the encouragement Bucky needed to keep going. He took Steve’s little hand, kissing the fingers.  Steve’s belief in him was always what kept him going.  He fed Steve about half of what was recommended and then cleaned him up.  “Did you get any of that inside your stomach?”  Steve’s big toothless grin made Bucky laugh.  “Goddamn you’re cute.  No wonder your ma loved you so much.  Any kid this cute would have me wrapped around his finger from the get go.” 

His focus was so completely on Steve that he didn’t hear anyone arrive. “It looks like he already has you wrapped around his tiny finger.”

Bucky jumped and put himself between the intruder and Steve. He was in fighting stance ready to take down whoever it was.  Sam started laughing.  “You know, that would be a lot more threatening if you weren’t wearing Captain America sleeping pants.”

Bucky scowled. “What the fuck do you want, Birdman?”

“Again, pants not making you seem tough.” Sam just kept chuckling as Bucky got Steve out of the high chair, threw a dishtowel over his shoulder and grabbed the bottle off the counter.  He made his way to the couch and propped his legs up on the coffee table, slightly bent at the knee, cuddled Steve against his chest and put the bottle to his lips.  Steve grinned up at him before taking the bottle into his mouth and starting to eat.  “Damn, he’s a bit of a flirt with you.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “He’s a baby Wilson, they don’t flirt.  He’s just a happy baby.”  Steve wrapped his tiny fingers around one of Bucky’s thumbs and when Bucky started moving his thumb back and forth, Steve pulled off the bottle and started to giggle.  Without knowing it Bucky started to smile, big and genuine.  “He’s just the happiest baby, aren’t you Stevie?”

Steve giggled again and reached up to touch Bucky’s face. Sam sat on the other end of the couch watching.  “I think you’re in love with him.”

Bucky startled, which startled Steve. Bucky stammered for a minute then finally asked,  “What are you talking about?”

He put the bottle back in Steve’s mouth, who went back to eating. “I mean, look at you.  You’re like Mister Mom.”

Bucky sighed with relief. “Oh, well this is what Steve needs me to do right now, so this is what I’m doing.”

“Bullshit man, that kid has you whipped.” Bucky looked down at Steve who again released the bottle to grin up at him. He used his index finger from the bottle to reach down and boop Steve in the nose.  This sent the baby into a fit of giggles and even Sam couldn’t resist laughing.  “Man, he’s a flirt.”

Chuckling Bucky says, “Yeah, maybe he’s figuring out how to use his cute.”

“So why does he suck at it so bad as a grown up?”

Bucky laughs again. Never taking his eyes off Steve he tells Wilson, “I think that goes back to when we were kids.  He was so skinny and none of the girls would give him the time of day.  He just kind of withdrew from social stuff.”  Steve grabs Bucky’s left index finger and draws it into his mouth, using it as a teething toy.  The sensors registered the touch and it didn’t cause Bucky any discomfort, so he let Steve chew on the finger.  “It’s really too bad that the girls back then didn’t see what I saw when they looked at him.”  It was said as an afterthought.  When he realized what he’d said, he glanced at Sam, who was smirking at him. 

“Well, I should go. I just wanted to be sure you two were doing okay.”  He headed to the elevator.  “You’re doing good Barnes.”

That night he bathed Steve in a lavender baby wash and put him in more footie pajamas. Instead of taking him to the nursery, he propped him up in his bed and read him Goodnight Moon.  After he put Steve on his chest and they both fell asleep.  He had intended to take Steve to the crib, but the idea of him being that far away wasn’t something Bucky could do, so with a hand on his back to keep him in place, he slept with baby Steve on his chest. 

The following morning he didn’t hear the elevator or the door to the bedroom open. Steve must have heard it because he stirred against Bucky’s chest and then rubbed his face in the assassin’s shirt.  Bucky tightened his arm around him so he wouldn’t fall.  “Stevie?”  Bucky looked down and Steve looked up at the same time and they smiled at each other like nothing else mattered.  “Morning sunshine.”  Steve giggled and then threw his head back down against Bucky’s chest rubbing against him again.  Bucky rubbed circles in his back, then picked him up to kiss his forehead.  “How’s my little Stevie this morning?”  Steve babbled some nonsense before patting both of Bucky’s cheeks.  “Let’s get some breakfast in you, what do you say?”  Steve clapped his hands together.  “I’m taking that as a yes little man.”

Stark watched from the door and couldn’t believe the softness of Barnes with the baby. As he changed Steve’s diaper he started singing to the baby and that was all Tony could take, he slipped back out and headed to the elevator.  If someone else had told him about this, he never would have believed that the Winter Soldier could be the same man he just saw with baby Steve.  There was no way that guy was the same guy that killed his parents.  That guy was soft around the edges and looked at Steve like he was the most important, incredible thing on the planet.  He didn’t know what to do, so he went to see Pepper.

 

That afternoon Bucky hears the elevator open. Steve was asleep finally and Bucky was still walking around the living room, swaying.  They had been looking out of the window earlier and Steve had seems mesmerized by the city skyline.  Then he’d gotten fussy and Bucky had started walking around, bouncing and singing the only lullaby that he could remember.  When they didn’t seem to work, he started singing songs from their childhood.  Most of it slow love songs that he could vaguely remember dancing to in nightclubs.  But they did the trick and Steve had gone to sleep halfway through the second song, but Bucky had just kept singing to him, looking down at him tucked into his arms.  Steve nuzzling into Bucky’s chest with complete and utter trust. 

Pepper watched the scene in front of her and could understand why Tony had been so shaken. The best word she could use to describe the Winter Soldier was brooding, but this man in front of her was anything but.  Steve contentedly sucking on Bucky’s metal index finger, Bucky stroking Steve’s tiny head and singing something she’s sure she heard once at a wedding. 

Bucky knew she was there, but was waiting for her to make the first move. He’d learned the best way to figure out what someone wanted was to let them come to him.  Everyone in the Tower wanted something from him.  Everyone but Steve.  Steve just seemed happy he was alive and here.  Baby Steve just wanted Bucky present.

“James?” Pepper seemed timid. 

“Ms. Potts, what can I do for you?” He didn’t stop swaying and humming.

“How are you and Steve getting on?”

Bucky wasn’t a dumb person by any means and knew that’s not what she came for. “We’re fine.  What can I really do for you, Ms. Potts?”

She blushed because she knew she’d been caught. “Tony was down here this morning and he was…well he was…”  She sighed.  “He was shaken up by what he saw.”

“And what is that?” Bucky paused for a minute.  “Wait, I didn’t see him this morning?”

She blushed even more. “Well he came down and when he got here, you didn’t answer so he went looking for you and found you and Steve just waking up.”

Bucky closed his eyes to focus and not get angry. When he opened his eyes, he looked at her cold.  “So what you’re telling me is Tony was spying on me and saw something he didn’t like.”  He looks down at Steve, sleeping peacefully.  “I’ll pack up some stuff when he wakes up and we’ll be out before the day is over.”

“Wait, what?” She seems very confused.

“That’s what this is all about isn’t it? Tony wants me out.  And you can tell him that if he thinks I’m leaving here without Steve, he’s got another thing comin.  Steve will leave here with me and trust me when I tell you, I will keep him safe and Tony can kiss my ass if he thinks different.”  Bucky voice had slowly gotten louder and Steve was blinking up at him confused with brow furrowed like he wanted to cry.  “Oh, oh…no Stevie, it’s okay.  I’m not mad at you buddy.”  He leans down and kisses the wrinkled brow away.  Steve coos and Bucky rubs noses with him making the baby giggle.  “There’s my special smile.”

Suddenly, Pepper is very aware of what made Tony come straight to her office babbling about something being very wrong with the Soldier. “That’s not why I came.”

“Then why did you come?” It’s less curious and more demanding.

“I came because Tony saw something like what I just saw and it made him question everything he thought he understood about the Winter Soldier.”

Bucky puts Steve on a blanket that’s spread out on the floor. He scooches over to his Bucky Bear and lays his head on it.  Bucky leans down and rubs his back for a minute and he’s out again.  “I’d rather no one call me that if you don’t mind.”

“Oh, of course, but Tony…” Before she could finish the thought Bucky walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

He came back a minute later with a soda. “I know what Tony thinks and I can’t change his mind.  I’ll never try.  He needs to believe that I’m evil incarnate and he can have that from me if that’s what he needs.  But I can’t change what I did.  I knew Howard before he became the asshole that raised Tony.  We were friends.  I killed him and his wife and I can’t take that back. I have to live with that. So, let Tony hate me.  That’s fine, he’s entitled.  But I’m also Steve’s Bucky and right now, I’m playing the role of dad.  If that’s what it comes to and this can’t be fixed, then I’ll raise him as my own and be there for him for the rest of my life.”  The more he talks the wider Pepper’s eyes get.  Bucky is resigned to his role as evil assassin and doesn’t see any point in trying to make Tony see him any different.

Bucky and Pepper are unaware that Tony has come off the elevator and overheard everything that had just been said. “That’s the problem Terminator.”  They both jump.  “I’m having a hard time hating you.  I want to, believe me, I want to, but I just can’t.”  Bucky looks at the shorter man.  “All any of us have to do, is watch the way Steve is with you and we can’t hate you.”

“I don’t understand.”

Tony nods. “I know you don’t because you’re spending so much time trying to hide your real feelings, that you don’t notice his.”

“You know, I spend most of my time here trying to figure out what everyone means. No one will just say what they really mean here.”  Bucky sits down next to Steve and rubs his back.

“Okay, then let me spell it out for you.” Bucky looks up at Tony, waiting.  “When Steve first came out of the ice, he was distant.  Fury said to give him time to adjust.  We did, but it never helped.  He stayed distant from all of us.  Even when we fought together, he was still just out of reach.”  Tony sighs.  “Then you came back and it was like we didn’t even know the guy.  He smiled and talked about things he’d never shared.  You gave him a life back and he looks at you like you hung the goddamn moon.”

“I’ve been his best friend for a long time. I’m not always sure I’m the same guy, but he doesn’t seem to care and accepts me the way I am.”  Steve starts to wiggle around and finally turns over onto his back.  He smiles up at Bucky and is lifted and cradled. 

“See that right there. That’s what I’m talking about.”  Bucky looks at Tony confused.  “You’re this frightening assassin and when you’re around Steve you become this puddle of gooey, sappy teddy bear.”

“He’s a fucking baby, Stark, of course I’m sappy about that.”

“Jesus fucking christ, neither of you can get passed your 1940’s, _men should not show their emotions to other men,_ shit and just admit that you’re in love with him.”  Tony is pacing around and Bucky is dead silent and Steve is cooing up at him like he’s the most interesting thing in the world.  “I mean we all see it.”

Tony is breathing heavy and looks about ready to pass out. Bucky stands and goes as close as he dares.  “Take it easy, Stark.  Just breathe man.” 

Tony reaches out to Steve. “Can I hold him?”  Bucky puts Steve in his arms and Steve makes a raspberry noise at Tony which makes them both laugh, which in turn makes Steve laugh, so he does it again.  “You are so cute like this.”

“Yeah, that’s kind of the problem. I can’t seem to put him down because he looks at me with those big eyes and I’m sunk.”  Bucky turns away and walks to the window.  “I don’t have a problem with how I feel about him, Stark, but he doesn’t feel the same way.”

Steve has captured one of Tony’s fingers and is gumming it. “You know, that’s the funny thing about friendships, sometimes we can’t see things because they are right in front of us.  We get so used to seeing one thing that it’s hard to see anything else.”  Bucky turns with a confused look.  “You got so used to seeing Steve’s friendship that you missed when it turned into something else.”  Tony leans down and kisses the top of Steve’s head.  “Trust me on this, when we fix this, and we will fix this, talk to him.  Just be honest.”  He hands Steve back to Bucky and leaves.

 

That night as Bucky lays in bed with Steve cradled on his chest, he tries to read, but fails. Instead he closes his eyes and starts to hum.  Steve fidgets for a minute then settles back in.  “Sorry buddy, didn’t mean to disturb you.”

He hears the elevator and pulls the .45 from under the pillow.  Pointing it at the door, he waits.  It’s most likely someone from the team, but it never hurts to be safe.  He door creaks open and Thor is standing there taking up the entire frame.  His normally booming voice is but a whisper.  “Greetings friend.”  Bucky puts the weapon away.  “I did not mean to alarm you, but this is my first chance to come and check on young Steven.” Thor kneels next to the bed and with a nod from Bucky lays a hand on Steve’s back.  “He is quite small.”

Bucky huffs a chuckle trying not to disturb baby Steve. “Yeah, but he is definitely in charge.”

Thor has not lifted his eyes, still focused on Steve. “You are lucky.”  Then his eyes raise and meet Bucky’s.  “You have suffered much, my friend, but you have Steven here for you.”

Thor has never judged Bucky and always showed him friendship. It seemed that as long as he was a friend of Steve’s, he was a friend to Thor.  “I’d say that we have all suffered.”  He sits up and puts Steve on the bed and surrounds him with pillows.  He indicates the door and they retire to the living room.

“I would say that you are correct. I do not; however, believe that anyone has suffered as you have.  And yet, you still show such compassion and kindness to others.”  Thor stands near the fireplace.

“Did Tony send you?”

Thor laughs. “Stark told the rest of us that you do not believe Steven’s feelings for you are more than friendship.”

Bucky sighs. “Listen, Thor, you don’t have to…”

Thor sits next to him on the sofa. “Steven and I have shared many words of enlightenment.”

Bucky laughs. “What?  Like spiritual enlightenment?”

Thor smiles gently. “We did speak of spiritual beliefs, yes, but I was speaking more of personal enlightenment.”

“Okay…” Bucky isn’t sure where this is going and it makes him nervous that he can’t read the situation.

Thor’s large hand lands on his shoulder. “My friend, he sees you as his shield mate.”

Bucky rubs his hand down his face. “I don’t know what that means.”

The hand on his shoulder squeezes slightly. “He sees you as his life mate, his soul mate, you James, are his other half.”

There is a twisted look on his face. “Wait, do you mean that you and Steve talked about your love lives?”

“Of course, is that not what soldiers do?” Thor is grinning.

“Well, I suppose so, but Tony said that Steve didn’t share things with the team.”

Thor laughs again. “That is not true, Steven shared much with me because I am not Stark.”

Bucky joins in the laughter, then hears Steve from the bedroom. He runs to get him with Thor right behind him.  They find Steve lying on his back with his feet in his hands trying to get one into his mouth.  Bucky crawls onto the bed hovering over Steve causing him to squeal.  He grabs Bucky’s hair and again tries to put it in his mouth.  “What is with you trying to chew my hair?”  Bucky works his hair free and starts pretending to chew on Steve’s hand.  He gets a full on belly laugh from that and does it again.

“I will leave you with tiny Steven, James.” And the giant god of Asgard is gone. 

“Well, since you are awake, how about a movie buddy?” Steve puts a tiny hand on each cheek and just stares at Bucky.  “I’ll take care of you for as long as you need me.”

 

Bucky is on the balcony the following morning while Steve takes his morning nap. The elevator opens and Steven Strange comes onto the balcony.  “Doc, how’s the world of magic?”

Strange ignores the question. “Where is the Captain?”

“Taking his morning nap. Like babies do, ya know.”  Bucky doesn’t know how he feels about Strange and Strange has always been distant from everyone, but Tony and Bruce.  He thinks it may be that Tony told him about Bucky’s past.  “You can look in on him if you want, but if you wake him, you get to change his diaper.”

“Then I shall endeavor to not wake him.” Strange goes to the nursery and stays for awhile.  When he comes back to the living room, it’s from the master bedroom not the nursery as Bucky is coming in from outside.  “He is awake, but I didn’t change his diaper.”

“Well thanks there Doc. I’ll go take care of…”  But as the sentence is coming out of Bucky’s mouth the bedroom door opens and Steve comes walking out in pajama pants and a tee shirt.  All 6’2 of him with muscles in all the right places and a smile so big his face nearly doesn’t contain it.

“Hiya Buck.” Bucky just looks at him.  Four days he’s been caring for a tiny infant and here stands all of his hopes and dreams.

“Steve?” It’s barely a whisper, but Steve hears him and crosses the room in a few strides and pulls Bucky in for a bone crushing hug.  Neither of the men hear Strange leave.  They just keep holding on to each other.

When Steve pulls back he cups Bucky’s face. “By the way, Buck, I need you to take care of me always.”

Bucky’s eyes get wide as saucers. “Do…do you remember everything?”

Steve grins and nods. “I have all of my memories from the last four days.”  He pulls Bucky in for another hug, whispering into his hair.  “I know everything you did for me.  You’ll make a great dad someday.”

Bucky huffs a laugh. “Don’t think that’s in the cards for me Steve.”

He pulls back again and looks at Bucky confused. “Why not?”  He almost looks pained.

“Come on Steve, if you remember everything, then you know why. Never wanted no dame, just did that for appearances.  To keep you safe.”  He walks away from Steve knowing that he’s aware of Bucky’s feelings.  He knows he needs to go, get his stuff and leave the Tower.  He needs to clear out for Steve’s sake.  “I need to get my stuff together and get out of your hair.  Overstayed my welcome with ya, just like I knew I would.”  Bucky starts for the bedroom when he’s grabbed and spun around.  Then, he’s being kissed within an inch of his life.  Steve’s body pressed against his own, arms around his waist pulling him closer, and a mouth, soft and warm, stealing his breath.  It takes less than a second for Bucky to get with the program, throw his arms around Steve’s neck and press himself into the warmth. 

Steve pulls away just far enough to press their foreheads together. “All my life, Buck, all my goddamn life I’ve wanted to do that.  Watched you dance with all those girls and wanted to be one of them.  Wanted to know what it was like to kiss you and hold you.  Couldn’t tell you either cause I didn’t want you getting hurt.  Thought I was a freak and you’d hate me for loving you.”

Bucky reaches up and starts stroking his cheek. “Fuck Stevie, loved you for so long, it’s all I knew.  It was the only real thing in me after the helacarriers.  It’s all there was.”

“Stay with me Bucky, stay forever and never leave me again.” Steve’s tearing up and holding on for dear life.

“You have me Stevie. Not leavin you again, ever.”  Bucky initiates the kiss this time and it’s soft and gentle.  Then he kisses Steve’s eyes, his nose, each cheek, and his forehead.  “You’re still the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen.  Too bad they don’t have footie pajamas for someone your size.”

They both chuckle when FRIDAY speaks up. “Actually Sergeant, they do make pajamas with feet for adults.”

Steve takes Bucky’s hand and heads to the bedroom. “Order us some of those, would you FRIDAY.”

“Of course Captain and welcome back.”


End file.
